Main Ingredient: Hope
by RunaXandrill
Summary: Finally did the food-centric Naegiri one-shot I was planning to do.


Unlike her usual demeanor, Kyoko Kirigiri was humming softly to herself while she was in the kitchen of the apartment she and Makoto Naegi shared. He'd gotten stuck at work on a Future Foundation project thanks to Byakuya Togami, while she had already planned on taking half of the day off. Even though she was still the interim head of the 14th Division, a decision on the new permanent Division head had not been made yet. The half-day would set her workload back some but today was a special day, hence her being at home and humming to herself as she was chopping vegetables and having set some rice to cook a little earlier.

While she was finishing her preparation for cooking the main dinner meal, she thought back on what this day meant to her and the rest of her surviving classmates. In the year that had passed the pockets of Despair had gotten smaller, almost all of her surviving classmates were working with the Foundation (directly, or indirectly in Toko's case), the Remnants of Despair were falling out of people's attention spans, and she and Makoto were living together and in a relationship. She smiled softly as she thought of how much they had all gained when she heard the front door open and close, followed by a sigh that could only be from one person.

"Welcome home," Kyoko called out, still working in the kitchen.

The owner of the sigh perked up at her voice.. and the smells coming from their kitchen. As he walked towards her while loosening his tie, Makoto asked, "It's really good to be home.. and what smells so good?"

As he came into the kitchen, Kyoko smiled to him and simply stated, "Dinner for two."

Looking a little befuddled, Makoto asked, "Since when do you cook?"

She chuckled as she put sesame oil, teriyaki oil, and the vegetables in the already heated wok she had ready on the stove. "Makoto, I've always known how to cook. But today is special."

Over the sounds of the vegetables and meat frying, and over his stomach rumbling, Makoto smiled and stated, "Every day is special, knowing who I'll be coming home to. But why to.. OH. You're right. Today IS special."

Kyoko deftly stirred and lightly salted the frying meat and vegetables as she replied, "My deductive reasoning is rubbing off on you. That's why I took part of the day off so I could get our meal together.. after a short call to.. you know where."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, then stated, "You know how dangerous it still is to make contact there."

Kyoko nodded as she transferred the now cooked concoction into a large bowl. "I know. But I figured a little help from a certain Ultimate couldn't hurt."

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle as he went to set the table. "It smells divine."

"I only hope that I didn't overcook the rice, since we don't have a proper rice cooker yet," Kyoko replied as she transferred the cooked rice to another bowl and carefully gathered both bowls to take to their small but functional dining table. She blushed slightly and smiled as she saw Makoto's handiwork at setting the table. He'd thought of everything, really. There were two smaller bowls, placemats, chopsticks, small rests for the chopsticks, a pitcher of green tea that she'd brewed before cooking, and two cups for the tea. The center of the table was left open for the two bowls Kyoko was carrying, which she set down. She then went to give him a hug and a soft peck on his cheek. "The table looks lovely, thank you," she said, as she gave him another soft squeeze.

His cheeks were far pinker than hers were, but he replied, "I figured that a nice table setting for us was the least I could do since you did cook the meal, after all." He returned her soft squeeze as he gave her a soft peck on her cheek. "A guy could really get used to this, you know."

She giggled and replied, "I could get used to this too, strangely enough. But, come on, let's eat before the food goes cold. I can only imagine how hungry you are."

They both sat and ate their fill of the stir-fry and rice, Makoto patting his stomach as he pushed his empty bowl away. "I am so full, but that was probably the best stir-fry I've had in a long time. I honestly say that I can't blame you for making contact with that certain Ultimate. I couldn't stop eating once I started."

Kyoko had the same reaction, even though she could easily survive on just meager food and coffee. "I'm really glad I compared notes with him. He even gave me some very helpful tips and tricks for other easy meals as well."

Makoto's face grew a little more serious as he asked, "He didn't... ?"

Kyoko shook her head, and replied, "No, he didn't. I thought it was odd, given what we know about him, but he has a very deep respect for you and all of them knowing that we're a couple.. it was like I was a part of the family."

"I think that's understandable after everything we've all been through. I still.. miss our classmates, you know.. " Makoto trailed off, lost in thought.

Kyoko nodded in response. "I know. Even though they could be annoying at times.. I miss them too. We'll carry them with us for the rest of our lives, I suspect. But, that's why I decided to celebrate instead. They'd want for us to not be sad, or regretful. We did make it out alive."

"I know but.. there's times where I feel.. " Makoto trailed off again, now deep in thought.

"You feel guilty that we made it out and they didn't?" Kyoko asked. Makoto just nodded as she continued, "There's nights where I can't sleep because of that same guilt."

Makoto looked to her and smiled. "And that's when I stay up with you."

She smiled back and replied, "I stay up with you when it happens to you, too." Kyoko got up to go over to a still full Makoto to give him a reassuring hug and soft kiss. "I think they all would be happy that we're a couple. I know that I am."

He chuckled and blushed a little more as he said, "I am too. I wished for it for so long that it almost feels like a dream to me sometimes."

She took the opportunity to give him a much deeper kiss. As she pulled back with a deeper blush and a smirk, she playfully asked, "Well, was that a dream?"

He pulled her closer and just as playfully retorted, "I think further investigation will be needed."


End file.
